Compulsory Shore-Leave
by history101
Summary: The U.S.S Enterprise docks for a routine repair stop, scheduled for a month and a half. So, faced with a long stay at a space dock, Kirk and our favourite bridge crew agree to spend their shore leave in Riverside, Iowa. GENERAL DISCLAIMER; I, IN NO WAY, OWN ANY RIGHTS, WHATSOEVER, TO STAR TREK!
1. The 'Ir-zehl'

**'Compulsory' Shore-Leave**

**Chapter 1: The 'Ir-zehl' **

* * *

The USS Enterprise docked at midday in mid November in Drydock Vega 2, deep in Federation space. They were due for repairs and much needed upgrades in the inner workings of the flagship and the crew had split into two camps; one side which welcomed what had been called 'compulsory' shore leave, and the other which under no circumstances, wanted to leave their ship...the latter was a relatively small group of course after so long without shore leave of any kind. Many would be glad of a month or so even on a confined and crowded space dock if it meant a slower change in pace for a while.

The main bridge crew of the first officer Spock, chief medical officer McCoy and engineer Scott, communications officer Uhura, helmsmen Sulu and Ensign Chekov, had been petitioned by the captain himself to spend their shore leave at his childhood home in Riverside, Iowa.

However with no ship to take them there it appeared as though shore leave would be spent in the tourist shops of the space dock. Until Spock had informed the as then rather disappointed captain a week ago, that he had sent for a ship he owned that was on Vulcan which would take them to Earth, much to the delight of said captain.

"So, tell us about this ship of yours, Spock," the captain began eagerly on the bridge as the docked.

"The Ir-zehl was originally an old class Vulcan cruiser, I purchased it from my father directly after my graduation when he intended to have the vessel destroyed in favour of a newer model," Spock told them. "Though I haven't personally captained the vessel for some time it is frequently used by my mother and her students on Vulcan."

"Uh-huh, and, err, just how old is it?" asked the ship's chief medical officer. He was stood on the left side of the captain's chair while Spock sat at the science station and the captain only rolled his eyes at the two.

"I assure you, doctor, in no way does its age have any bearing on its ability for space travel."

"Huh," McCoy scoffed lightly.

"Captain, I have a message from the Ir-zehl for Mr Spock," Uhura said, turning to the First Officer.

"On audio, lieutenant," Spock told her.

"Yes, sir," she nodded and casually flicked a switch on the console.

"Sir, this is the Ir-zehl, as scheduled and without complications we should be docking in about 5 minutes. McKenna out."

"Was that a Vulcan...didn't sound like any Vulcan I've ever heard?" McCoy asked.

"McKenna is a human student of my mother, and, on occasion, a highly capable First Officer," Spock answered.

"You have a human First Officer?" Jim questioned with amused curiosity.

"It may surprise you to hear that the Ir-zehl is currently crewed by 10 humans, myself being the only Vulcan."

"Well, I'll be damned," the doctor muttered.

"Indeed," Spock replied dryly and turned to the captain, "Captain, I'll take my leave, I will of course make contact with the ship for you to come aboard," he said and walked from the Bridge.

"...Well, I'll be damned," the doctor repeated, "A human crew, Jim."

"Yes, I did hear him Bones," the captain smiled.

"Huh," he nodded, "I'm gonna...go finish packing...I guess..." and then he too was gone from the bridge.

"Alright, you better clear off too, I'll meet you all in Rec 1 after Spock calls," Jim told his close bridge crew and they did as he said.

Soon after on his way to meet the others he stopped at McCoy's room and heard quiet muttering and watched as his friend cursed quietly. "What'd it do, Bones?" he asked with a smile.

"Huh?"

"The case?"

"Oh, nothin'," he shrugged, "I'm just not sure this is a good idea," McCoy grumbled as he then preceded to lug his single suitcase from his room.

"What? Iowa?"

"No...agreeing to going on a ship we didn't even know Spock had till yesterday!"

"Well, how else are we getting to Earth then, doctor? We're too far out so for a ship to come to us it'd take longer than I'm willing to spend around here, the space dock doesn't have any ships to spare, and I really don't want to spend a whole month cooped up here, d'you?" Jim smirked.

"I know, I know," the doctor sighed good-naturedly, "Just the thought of spending my shore leave with that walking computer makes my head spin."

"Easy, Bones, I think it was good of Spock to offer us his ship as transport, otherwise it's be another long month in a space dock, and you know how bored we'd be just sitting around day after day..."

"I think I could handle it, Jim," Bones replied.

"Well you're not, it's too late to change your mind now," the captain replied and soon they were walking off the grand flagship of the 'Fleet together with Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, and Chekov, making their way through the crowds.

"Sure is busy for a dock this far out," Sulu grumbled as a man hurried past him without so much as a 'sorry' for pushing past him.

"Which is exactly why we're lucky not to be stuck here for a month," Jim replied.

"Aye, but if it's all the same ter ye, sir, I'd rather be here ter make sure they don't mess up my...I mean, the ships engines, sir," Scotty said.

"I'm sure you would, Scotty, but we've all been ordered off, besides, a little shore leave'll do you good," the captain said.

"Don't play coy, Jim, we know you'd sooner stay on as well," McCoy smirked.

"I would...if we hadn't all been ordered on shore leave...ordered from on high, Bones."

"Since when did that ever make any difference to you?"

"Since this is the only time I'll get in a while to see my nephew," the captain replied honestly, effectively ending the conversation.

"So...err...what's the name of Mr Spock's ship again?" Sulu asked nervously.

"Just look for something unpronounceable in Vulcan, and bingo, there's our ride," McCoy smiled, thankful for the easier topic.

"Well, that's not gonna be much use, I see at least three with Vulcan names already," Sulu told him.

"He said it was called 'Ir-zehl', it means 'horizon," Uhrua told them.

"...That's not vone I can see," Chekov said.

A minute later after having asked several unhelpful people, they were spared from having to walk around the dock again as a young man dressed simply in black approached them.

"Captain Kirk?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim nodded, and quickly introduced his crew.

"Pleased to meet you all, now if you would please follow me."

"Never would've thought Spock'd have an illogical human crew. So what's your name, son?" McCoy asked the young man, whose voice sounded familiar, while they walked through the crowded space dock.

"McKenna, Michael McKenna, and I never thought I'd have a position on a Vulcan's bridge either. But it's not a bad job, not by far, sir," he replied. "I'm a student on Vulcan, I study with his mother, Lady Amanda and since Mr Spock was in need of a small crew for the ship she suggested that I put my skills to good use," he replied. "Whenever he uses the ship I'm almost always called in."

"Almost always?" the captain repeated.

"Sometimes he likes to crew it himself, I wouldn't like to try though," McKenna shrugged.

"Just how big is the ship?"

"Big enough to carry near enough a hundred odd people and their aides without any problems," the young man answered.

"So how's he crew it alone?" Sulu asked with interest.

"I've never really asked," he shrugged, "But I know it's no standard issue ship, it's built quite like a starship or so I'm told. Lady Amanda did say once that Mr Spock made a lot of changes to it himself, but you'd have to ask him for specifics. It's that one there," he pointed ahead at a rather grand looking ship of made of beautiful, shining silver and with intricate patterns of light blue and cream.

"That's not much like any old class cruiser I've ever seen," Sulu said as McKenna lead them directly towards what was perhaps the most impressive ship, save the Enterprise, currently in the space dock.

"She's a good lookin' lady fer sure, cap'n," Scotty said in awestruck admiration.

"It reminds me of an old Russian ship, it vas called the..." Chekov began as McKenna lead them into the ship.

"We won't be leaving for a while, so I can show you around if you like," he suggested and they happily agreed.

He took them first to their quarters so they could deposit their luggage and they quickly found that the Ir-zehl had a luxurious quality that the Enterprise lacked, since, as an Ambassadorial vessel it could afford to display the wealth of its original owner with pride and hadn't been built as sturdily to cope with the unexpected. Its hallways were not uniform like the clear cut hallways of the Enterprise but had circular corridors some with ornate ceiling beams of curious white metal and artwork of the red, arid desert of Vulcan, as well as the opposing blue oceans of Earth had been hung throughout the ship.

"How long've you worked on the ship then, McKenna?" Jim asked.

"On and off now for about eight years or so I guess," he shrugged, I've been a student for longer than most, and I've , known Mr Spock since I first came to Vulcan around 10 years ago but it's only in the last half of that that he's been more..."

"What?" McCoy asked.

"...Approachable..." McKenna finished.

"Oh," the doctor nodded. He found it rather odd that such a reticent man like Spock would allow such a loquacious young man to crew his ship.

"So...down there we have a ballroom further down there, it's hardly used now, of course, there's a meeting hall but Mr Spock made it a sort of science lab a while ago...I don't even dare go in there. If I mess up some old experient or other I can kiss my job goodbye," McKenna chuckled.

"So it's a proper job...you get paid, I mean?" McCoy asked curiously.

"Very well, yeah, maybe too well, I don't see why he pays us so much when he uses the ship so little, but when I told him one time he would have any of it," McKenna replied. "The rest of the rooms are either bedrooms we use for study trips or or rooms for actual group study. The rec room is just in there, and we've left out some diet cards for you," he said as they continued to walk. "The bridge is just up here."

Said bridge was a far cry from the Enterprise's counterpart where everything had its purpose and nothing more was there than was needed. As well as being obviously functional this bridge was also extravagant without being overbearing, and beautifully integrated with typical Vulcan designs without being ostentatious.

It was mainly built in whites and creams with silver inlaid Vulcan script on the doorways and around the viewing screen. Though it was not as large as the bridge of the Enterprise it gave the illusion of size through its pale colours and rather grand designs.

Spock sat in the captain'c chair with four other main seats around him; three of them occupied with the male helmsmen and the female navigator and communications officer.

"Welcome aboard, captain," he said politely and with a hint of a smile.

"What in sam-hill...there's a lion on the bridge?!" McCoy's loud exclamations prevented Jim from replying. Instead they stared at the considerably large golden feline with striking yellow eyes and pointed white teeth that was sat in the centre of the room.

"It is not a lion, doctor, it is a Catia, the are native to the Kzinti, and are commonly used as pets," Spock told him with a hint of humour. (*1)

"That's all well and good Mr Spock, but animals have no place on a bridge, surely," Scotty added.

"She causes no trouble, if that is what you are concerned for," he replied. The animal itself was sat at Spock's feet with its long tail curled around his ankles.

"This is a bridge not a pet shop! Don't you have regulations on this ship?" McCoy asked.

"Of course I do, however I could no sooner keep her from this bridge as I could keep you from the Enterprise sickbay. She has a curious nature and I would venture to say that, could you understand her, you would find that she is of high intelligence, perhaps even more intelligent than many humans."

"Ouch," Jim smirked at his friend who was still clearly of the opinion that large felines had no place on the bridge of any ship. The large cat had stood from its place by Spock's feet and stalked slowly towards the crew of the Enterprise, occasionally she growled, stepped back and then edged forwards again, as though indecisive of them.

"You..." McCoy began with growing irritation.

"She's adorable!" Uhrua exclaimed and all attention refocused from the indignant doctor to the enraptured female kneeling beside the large feline.

"Her name is C'Thia; named for a Vulcan philosopher," Spock said, but the lieutenant appeared more interested in stroking the animal and muttering to her in quiet Swahili, than the name's origin.

"And just how's that giant sabre tooth tabby 'adorable', anyway?" McCoy demanded.

"She just is, doctor," Uhura smiled, "Yes you are," he muttered happily.

"Women!" the doctor muttered, much to the amusement of his friends standing with him.

"You have seen the ship?" Spock asked them.

"Aye, she's a beauty," Scotty smiled.

"Captain, I have a call from the space dock...on audio now," said the young woman acting as communications officer.

"Space dock to the Ir-zehl, Space dock to Ir-zehl," a calm voice said.

"Space dock, this is the Captain of the Ir-zehl," Spock said.

"Captain, you are clear for take off, we can give you no less than two minutes, sir, the dock is rather overcrowded so I highly suggest caution."

"Understood, Ir-zehl out," he turned to his first officer, "Take us out, Mr Richards, carefully," he told the helmsman, mindful of the 'rather overcrowded' dock.

"Aye, sir," he nodded, a minute or so later he spoke again, "Now clear of space dock, captain."

"Maximum warp."

"Aye, sir, maximum warp," Richards complied again and soon the stars on the viewing screen blurred past in a mass of light before the vehicle adjusted to the speed and all became clearer and defined. "On course for Riverside, Iowa, Earth, sir," he added and Spock nodded simply, "ETA...around one and a half days."

Spock raised an eyebrow and coughed lightly, the man shrunk back in his seat suddenly nervous, then looked at the console for a moment then back at Spock, "Estimated time of arrival 32 hours, 45 minutes and 32 seconds, remaining at maximum warp, captain," he corrected and Spock nodded again. Richards let out a silent sigh of relief before turning back to his console, not noticing the restrained giggles of the Enterprise crew.

"C'Thia," Spock called to the Catia who seemed to grumble for a moment then licked Uhura's hand before moving to sit obediently at his feet. He rested his hand momentarily on its golden head and it looked up and began nuzzling his fingers contentedly.

"Well, I'm hungry and it is dinner time, I'm off to find this rec room," Jim smiled and rubbed his hands together, "You coming?" he asked his crew and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Right behind ye, cap'n," Scotty nodded.

"Spock?" he looked across to his friend.

"I will join you momentarily, captain," the Vulcan replied, and placed his hand steadily on the large feline's face. She then jumped up happily and walked over to them, curling her tail as she moved, "C'Thia will make certain you do not...get lost..."

"Nice to know you trust us not to get lost on a ship of all places, Spock," McCoy scoffed as he warily eyed the animal.

"Humans have a tendency to ignore important directions in new surroundings and focus instead on aesthetic designs," he replied.

"So you're saying we're simple minded?"

"Crudely summarised but oddly accurate, doctor," Spock nodded as he turned to a data PADD that McKenna subsequently handed to him.

"Why I..."

"Come on, Bones, you need food, you're getting cranky," Jim laughed.

"'Cranky'?" he repeated, "I..." he tried to say but with Scotty's help Jim dragged McCoy from the bridge and the large, golden C'Thia, lead the way confidently through the ship.

Spock only raised an eyebrow as the door to the turbo lift closed and turned back to his PADD.

* * *

(*1) FYI, I made the cat thing up and I choose to pronounce it 'Kay-sha'. But the Kzinti are mentioned in the Trek 'verse. I had to include the idea of an animal on Spock's ship since its been intended for a while. Also it was cemented in my head since I read Aconitum-Napellus story 'Romulus: Seeds of Unity'.

Also I like the idea of Spock with an animal companion, it offers an opportunity to show his softer side...granted a giant cat isn't the same as a little, fluffy Tribble...but it is a bit more fun since Tribbles don't really do much!

* * *

A.N. I've honestly never written for Star Trek before despite being a long time Trekkie, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I at least tried to write something down. I would like to say that updates depend on the reception I get for this, but honestly it goes on whether I get time and inspiration to write more for this fic. But I'd be interested to know if you think I got the characters personalities okay.


	2. Hello, snowy Iowa!

A.N. Thank you to my reviewers, and I've nothing else to say except; enjoy the chapter!

* * *

'**Compulsory' Shore leave**

**Chapter 2: Hello, snowy Iowa!**

* * *

"Down...get...NO...bad cat!" Bones shouted in the rec room. C'Thia had jumped up on the table and was now attempting to eat his tray of food while the good doctor tired to push it away. But even with all his body weight pushing against the Catia it hadn't moved an inch. "...Don't worry 'bout me...I'm doin' just great!" he muttered to the others who only laughed.

"Alright, alright," Jim muttered and stood to help his friend.

"Down ye get, ye beastie," Scotty muttered as he too tried to swat the animal from the table to no avail.

"She's just hungry," Uhura smiled and fed the animal from her hand, it purred and curled its tail in thanks.

The doors 'swished' open a second later and Spock walked in, like the others, still dressed in StarFleet uniform. "C'Thia," he called and instantly the feline leaped down gracefully from the table without even another look at the food trays.

"Why the devil won't it listen to us?!" Bones muttered unhappily as he sat back down.

"I don't think she likes you, Bones," Jim told him, trying to hold back a smile.

"Didn't listen to you either," the doctor replied grumpily. "You ever gonna tell me why you have this she-devil on this ship, anyway?" he asked Spock who joined them at the table with said animal following him like a shadow.

"She was given to my father as appreciation for resolving a political dispute several years ago..."

"Whoever gave her to him probably wanted to be rid of it..." Bones muttered.

"...And my mother chose to keep her," Spock finished as though the doctor had never spoken.

"Well your mother's not here not here now, is she? So what's it doin' here?"

"Quite simply; she likes the ship," Spock gave the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug.

"I don't think it's the ship she likes best, sir," Chekov grinned as C'Thia gently rubbed her golden head against Spock's legs.

"Amen to that, Ensign," Bones uttered, simply pleased that the feline was no longer irritating him.

"I, er, I wouldn't mind seein' the engines on this beauty, Mr Spock, d'ye mind if I..." Scotty began with a smile.

"Not at all," Spock replied and Scotty stood from the table.

"Won't you get lost?" Uhrua asked him.

"Ah, don't ye worry, a ship's still a ship no matter where she was built. I'll find these engines," he replied happily and went off quickly to find them.

"Even when the man's on shore leave he's still workin'," Bones shook his head and looked mournfully at the chaotic mess that was left of his food due to the feline-she-devil; C'Thia, the hungry cat.

"Ah, that's nothing new, Bones. In fact, it sounds like someone else we know," Jim smiled and glanced for a short second at Spock.

"It does, indeed, Jim," the doctor smirked at Spock's look of deeply repressed annoyance.

"I know of one such person, captain," he replied and raised an eyebrow at McCoy who surprisingly refrained from starting an argument. If they were to spend their shore leave together it would be best if they weren't trying to strangle each other every time they were in the same room.

When they had finished their food Spock let them explore the ship as they wished while he spent his day interchanging between taking charge of the bridge and wandering the corridors of the ship with C'Thia at his heels. He passed the engine room once and heard Mr Scott explaining with gusto different parts of the ships mechanisms to Uhura.

* * *

It was now around 9 pm and Spock was meditating in his quarters while the warm smell of Vulcan incense permitted the air. It was long after the others had retired in anticipation for a relaxing shore leave. C'Thia was sleeping peacefully on his bed while he went through the deeper stages of meditation when, at around half past 11, through the black fog of relaxation, he heard a repeated but muted knocking at the door.

"Spock..." a voice called from beyond his door, "You awake?" the voices asked and slowly he recognised it as Jim Kirk's voice,

"Yes, captain," he answered when he retreated from his mind and into the tangible world.

"I'm not the captain here, Spock," Jim replied as he entered the room but he got no answer. "I, err...I was wondering if you wanted a game of chess..." he added but then came into the room and saw the candles and meditation robes, then took a step back. "But you're busy, sorry, I'll just..."

"It is of no matter, and I wouldn't object to chess," he stood, "I believe my father kept a set nearby."

"Where?" Jim asked, directing Spock to sit back down.

"The wooden chest, at the foot of the bed," he answered, moving to sit at the desk. He watched as his friend walked through to find the chest and then opened the box. It was an old Terran artefact his mother had inherited and which she had given to him. Spock hadn't dared to bring it with him aboard the Enterprise; it was irreplaceable and with the standing track record of the flagship for attracting trouble, it wasn't worth the risk.

"Found it...but it's not 3D chess y'know," the captain informed him as he brought the flat board and box of old pieces through and placed them on the table.

"It makes no difference to the rules," Spock said dismissively.

"Well I might be a little rusty at this version anyway, so you'll have to go easy on me," he smiled and began setting up the pieces in no particular order.

"Is that an order, captain?"

"Yes, that's an order...captain Spock," Jim raised his eyebrows in mock-seriousness.

"Understood, captain Kirk," Spock nodded with the barest hint of a smile as Jim moved his first white pawn across the board; as a rule the two generally switched between playing the white and black pieces.

"You'd make a good starship captain, y'know?" Jim said after a while.

"Many would disagree with you," Spock replied simply and without visible emotion.

"I'm not talking about the odd xenophobic idiot still hanging around, Spock. If I say you'd make a good starship captain, then you'd make a good starship captain," Jim said sternly. Spock said nothing as he stared at the chess set, "The usual response after a complement is a 'thank you'...oh but I forgot, 'one doesn't thank logic'...right?"

"This is correct, but I have no desire to command, therefore, whether I can or cannot is therefore irrelevant."

"I never really asked before...but why don't you want command? Since I joined StarFleet all I wanted to do was captain a ship, but it's not something you want, is it?" Jim asked curiously.

"It has been made evident in my experience, and it is considerable, that it requires an emotional tie to a crew for a captain to command with maximum efficiency, otherwise mistakes and misunderstandings are to be expected - such situations are unacceptable on a starship. I am content to command for a brief period of time if necessary, otherwise the task should be delegated to the most obvious choice."

"Uh-huh...was that around about, Vulcan way of saying you don't think you can do it?" Jim asked, but again Spock didn't answer. Instead he gazed intently at the chessboard with his chin resting on his steepled fingers.

"Not at all," Spock replied quickly.

"I don't believe that for a moment," Jim frowned.

"Vulcans do not lie."

"I think they can, and they do,"

"Hmm," Spock hummed and said nothing further as he moved his queen across the board.

In-between the companionable silences they discussed new scientific theory, recent planetary discoveries, ship designs and even criticised Federation policies until the game ended with Spock's victory at one o'clock in the morning. "Checkmate, sir," he announced and Jim frowned.

"Well, Spock, I honestly didn't see that last move coming," he smiled happily.

"Indeed, now if you'll excuse me..." Spock said standing from his chair, "I must relieve Mr McKenna on the bridge; his shift is long since over. I suggest you sleep, captain, you appear tired."

"Thanks," Jim muttered sarcastically.

"Had you been rested you would have foreseen my last move and avoided checkmate," Spock informed him.

"How long left?" he asked with a yawn hidden behind his hand.

"21 hours, 33 minutes and 17 seconds," Spock answered and Jim yawned again.

"...Maybe I will try and sleep...you want me to come to the..."

"No, you require far more rest than I do. Furthermore this will hardly be as eventful as a starship, there will be nothing of importance for you to miss on the bridge."

"Logical, as ever," Jim nodded, "Alright then, you win, good night...captain," he said and left the room. Spock left for the bridge a minute later and a tired-eyed McKenna swiftly fled from the room before he had even sat down.

Alone on the bridge he stared out at the stars passing them by and was reminded of one of the reasons he had sought to enlist in StarFleet, rather than remain on Vulcan at the Science Academy. His planet was beautiful in a sense, but the deep, vast, isolation of space was simply stunning. It attracted him like a moth to a flame or a compass needle due north. Family duties dictated that one day he was be required to return to Vulcan and take over his father's role as Ambassador to Earth but for now Spock was...content to explore uncharted territory. To discover and document new species was not something he could continue to do once his duty to Vulcan took priority, so he would follow his human half and live for the moment.

Living and working for around 99% of the time in space meant that, visually, there was nothing to mark the passing of time, fortunately Spock had a reliable internal chronometer which most humans lacked. But the first members of the crew began to walk sluggishly onto the bridge at 7 am exactly, knowing how much of a tight ship he kept they were never late when he was in the captain's chair.

And just as he had told Jim - nothing of importance happened whatsoever, it had been hours of tedium broken only by the 'small talk' of the bridge crew and again when doctor McCoy and captain Kirk came to stand on his left and right sides respectively later in the day.

"You been up here all night?" McCoy asked.

"Of course, doctor," Spock answered, "Since I require the lest amount of rest if would be illogical to detain a human bridge crew when the probability of a possibly harmful situation occurring is 10.109%."

"Smart-ass," the doctor muttered.

"And how much longer do we have to endure this non-harmful situation?" Jim asked.

"A further 9 hours, 28 minutes, 37 seconds, captain,"

"Too long, eh, Jim?" McCoy grinned.

"Far too long, Bones," the captain replied ruefully.

"I may remind you, sir, that we are traveling at maximum warp, and..."

"I know, Spock, I know," Jim stopped his friend from giving a long winded, technical view point to the unfortunate, and, no doubt, highly illogical human affliction called 'homesickness'.

For Jim, the remaining 9 hours passed far too slowly, not that he minded the present company, but he had missed his mother and his nephew, Peter, who had gone to live on the farm after the unfortunate deaths of his parents on Deneva; Sam and Aurelan would always be sadly missed.

A while later he was sat alone in his quarters, sat at the desk, his eyes fixed on the screen of the computer as the image of his mothers' face blurred into focus. "Hello, mom," he smiled at her.

"Jim, it's good to see your face again," his mother said, "Peter's been asking about you...every hour...on the hour...for a whole week!"

"Well, tell him we'll be there soon, just 3 hours left now," he chuckled.

"UNCLE JIM!" a loud voiced yelled and soon, Jim could see his nephew running into the room and up to stare down into the screen.

"Looks like you can tell him yourself," Winona smiled.

"Where are you?" Peter asked.

"On board the 'Ir-zehl, kiddo, it's a ship my friend let us use," Jim answered, "3 hours left to go."

"3 hours? Isn't it boring?"

"Only a little," Jim laughed and they continued to talk for well over 2 hours when his mother ended the communications claiming that Peter had homework to finish and she had to cook enough food for the seven guests of the Enterprise that would soon be joining her. Jim smiled in anticipation; after months in space living off replicators, it would be a welcome change to eat real, actual cooked food, especially his mothers' food.

He tossed his suitcase contents aside and uncovered one of his beloved paper bound books which he read for another hour, then joined the others on the bridge. It would soon be landing time.

"We'll be within range in less than a minute, sir," the first officer of the 'Ir-zehl' reported just as Jim came to stand beside Spock and noticed that his crew were already watching the viewing screen and that the large cat, C'Thia was stalking the bridge.

"Transport? Can't we land in a field or something and walk to the house?" he blurted out quickly.

"Walk, captain? The ship has a transporter, why would we need to descend to the surface and traverse in such temperatures?" Spock asked incredulously.

"You never had a nice walk in the snow, Spock? It'll be fun," Jim replied but his friend only raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Alright, alright, transporter it is then, captain," he acquiesced.

"Transporter range..."

"Belay that, Mr McKenna, take us down to the surface, scan for a suitable location," Spock told him.

"Sir?" the man questioned and spun his chair around to the command chair.

"You have your orders, officer."

"A...aye, sir," the confused man replied from his station and turned to his console to scan for a location large enough for the ship to land in.

"Walking in the snow, Spock?" Jim asked.

"As a scientist I am loathe to dismiss new prospects, captain."

"I know for a fact you've seen snow before, Spock," McCoy scoffed.

"Not in Riverside, doctor," Spock justified.

"Snow's the same everywhere, you pointed eared..."

"On the contrary, doctor, there are many differences in composition and mass in snow; on Earth..."

"Oh, please, spare me!" McCoy sighed, "Why can't you ever admit you're doin' soemthin' for a friend rather than justify it with stupid logic?!"

"I fail to see how logic can be unintelligent," Spock replied.

"Sir, we've found a landing site," Richards then said to Spock who nodded.

"Bring us down, helmsmen. Captain, I suggest you dress appropriately to counteract the cold. Mr McKenna, transport the luggage to the specified co-ordinates in 5 minutes."

"Aye, sir," he nodded, and the Enterprise crew left to 'dress appropriately'.

Within minutes and after several scratches to the ship due to aggressive, native tree branches, the 'Ir-zehl' native ship to Vulcan, touched down in Riverside, Iowa in the mist of a snowy field. The crew of the Enterprise stood together as they watched the doors slide open, revealing the darkening winter winter wonderland beyond with the moon just beginning to make itself known in the heavens.

"Home sweet home, Jim," McCoy smiled at his friend who was staring at the skies.

"Home sweet home, Bones, home sweet home," Jim replied happily, taking in the familiar surroundings. The beautiful sky, the field which was only a brief distance from his house, no doubt his mother had seen the ship descending; the 'Ir-zehl' was by no means an easy ship to miss.

"Well, gentlemen, 'once more unto the breech' and all that," Jim smiled and jumped down into the snow with his bemused crew following him. C'Thia fooled Spock but growled at the snow when her golden paws sunk into it; clearly she wasn't liking the snow. "Maybe your pet should stay behind, Spock, she doesn't seem to like the cold."

"She was bred in a far warmer climate, captain," Spock replied and touched his hand to her head. He found that she was unwilling to return to the ship and was content to endure the temperatures and while the others looked back he broke their connection and she stubbornly followed them with both her tail, and her head, held high. What made the sight even more comical was the fact that every few steps she would lose her footing and slide or fall down, and then continue to walk forwards as though it hadn't happened.

"A stubborn animal?" Jim asked.

"So it appears," his first officer replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle Jim!" they heard an excited voice call after several minutes of walking. It was young Peter Kirk running through the snow, heading straight towards his uncle.

"Hey, Peter," Jim smiled and lifted the boy in his arms, ignoring the slight protest in his muscles as time passed.

"We saw you landing in the field and grams said you're crazy. She says you shouldn't be walking in the snow," the boy said.

"Uh-huh, and what did she say about running out in the snow?"

"Err...good luck?"

"...Close enough, kiddo," Jim laughed, "Come on," he put his nephew down and they made their way to the farm house.

"Uncle Jim?"

"Yes, Peter, what is it?"

"Why's there a big cat following us?" he asked pointing at C'Thia who walked with a look of disdain beside Spock.

"It's Mr Spock's pet...err...friend..." Jim replied calmly.

"...Oh..." the boy frowned but didn't ask about it further.

Meanwhile, Spock glanced around and felt his whole body shiver, even underneath his layered Vulcan dress shirt, thick black trousers and coat he felt the cold winds bite at his desert-bred skin. The cold temperatures were most definitely not to his liking, and living in a place what was now completely frozen was not his idea of a logical way to spend his shore leave. But he hadn't come for himself. He had come here for Jim; the man was in desperate need for shore leave - more specifically, a shore leave at his parents Terran farm. Even if that did mean surviving biting, and chilling temperatures for a month and a half.

Did that conclusion mean that he was acting illogically emotional? Most definitely yes, it did. But Spock had come to realise that this was, perhaps, no bad thing; Jim Kirk was one of few friends he had ever had, and as with Christopher Pike, he would permit the odd illogical action. Vulcans recognised and respected loyalty, so he was not harming his heritage in acting in the best interest of his commanding officers - who just so happened to be his truest friends.

They found the house illuminated with lights, with long shadows cast across the wooden frames and the decking. It didn't seem very large from the outside, but it was fairly big and they could hear the distant sounds of animals around them.

Peter ran ahead and flung open the door, "Hey, grams, guess who I found?" he smiled as they walked into, what was clearly the kitchen.

"Jim!" the woman explained, momentarily forgetting the others with her son, focused more on the man himself. "It's been too long," she hugged him happily. "And this I presume is the brave and talented crew I've heard about," she stepped back from her son and smiled at said crew.

"Mrs Winona Kirk, this is, indeed, the best crew a captain could hope for," he replied, "My first officer Mr Spock, Leonard McCoy our resident 'bone-saw ', my chief engineer Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu. And, er, I guess this is our newest crew member, C'Thia, she's a giant cat...thing..." he added as he glanced at the animal.

"Captain, she is not a 'giant cat thing'," Spock corrected from long standing habit, "C'Thia is a Catia."

"Yes, of course, my apologies, Mr Spock," Jim grinned.

"Come look," Peter gently dragged his uncle into the sitting room, "We made all this food, and grams wouldn't let me eat any till you got here...so now you're here we can eat," he said happily and stared longingly at the large dining table set in the centre of the room. It was made of dark wood, circular in shape and every inch of space on it had been given over to bowls and plates of food. And the room itself was large and open, with dark wood and mismatching furniture with a standing piano in one corner.

"Zis is real food!" Chekov exclaimed, looking around the table spread. "Real, cooked food, keptain!"

"Yes," Jim nodded gravely.

"This is real good food, cap'n," Scotty approved after he'd swallowed a mouthful of food. Then he took a seat, picked up a bowl and started to pile his plate high with it but then looked nervously at Winona, "Er...I mean...thank ye, ma'am," he corrected, the turned back to the food, ignoring the quiet giggle from Peter.

"It has been a while since we saw real food, it's easy to forget how good it is when you only use replicators," Jim clarified.

"It's a nice change to have so many people to cook for, Peter hardly notices, so I might as well use one," Winona smiled and gestured for everyone to take a seat.

"Ah, ma'am, that'd be a right waste of talent," Scotty said sadly.

"Thank you, Mr Scott, you see, Peter, that's what you're supposed to say about a woman's cooking," she told her grandson.

"Why do I need to say it if you already know it?" Peter asked curiously, but he got no answer as people chuckled quietly, and they were all forced to agree with Scotty; use of a replicator would be a waste of Winona Kirk's wondrous culinary skills.


End file.
